All I Want For Christmas Is You
by articcat621
Summary: Remus didn't expect to see him for Christmas, but it turns out that Sirius is full of surprises.


**Author's Notes:** This story takes place the Christmas after war, with a few adjustments to canon. (Sirius lives, Remus lives,  & Remus/Tonks never happened). Many thanks to CRMediaGal for looking this over for me at the last possible second. This was originally written for the Hoggywartyxmas 2015 on LJ.

 **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. No copyright infringement intended. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 _All I Want For Christmas Is You_

Remus was sitting on the sofa in front of the roaring fire, a book in his lap and a mug of tea in his hand. It was Christmas Eve and, after doing his rounds, he had decided that he'd do some reading. He was one of the few teachers who was chosen to remain at the castle for the holidays this year. While Remus didn't mind, he was rather disappointed that he wouldn't be spending Christmas with Sirius. This was their first Christmas as a couple and they would be spending it apart.

He sipped his tea, a tiring sigh escaping his lips. The school year had been difficult as many had been hesitant to re-open the school when, months ago, it had been a battleground. Minerva had pushed for the school to open, taking on the role of Headmistress. Together, they and a few other Order members had managed to repair the school in time for the start of term. When he was offered the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus found he couldn't refuse.

Sirius had been accepting of him taking the position, though Remus knew that Sirius disliked it. He knew Sirius inside out, even if they had only been together for a few months. He could tell that Sirius was disappointed when he Floo-called to tell him that he wouldn't be home for the holidays. He could see the way Sirius's eyes dulled when he talked about Hogwarts and his job as a teacher. Sirius tried - Remus knew he did - but he understood that Sirius felt lonely.

There was a knock on the door, startling Remus from his musings. Closing the book, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was half past ten in the evening. What student could possibly be outside his door?

 _Maybe it's Minerva_ , Remus thought as he went to his door. He opened it, "Can I help you?" He froze, eyes wide as he realised Sirius was standing before him. "Sirius?" Remus asked, his voice breathless.

"I've been a git," Sirius said quickly, his hands shoved in his pockets, with a pink tinge to his cheeks. "I haven't been fair to you, or very supportive."

"Sirius, come in," Remus said, stepping aside. He watched Sirius as he entered his room.

Sirius turned to face him, a nervous expression on his face. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Sirius, there's nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong," Remus told him. He took a step towards him, reaching out and taking one of Sirius's hands into his own.

"I should have been here with you all day instead of being at home moping. I should have been visiting you in Hogsmeade, writing more letters… I should have supported you more. Remus, please, I've been so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Remus replied, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'll agree that you could have put in more of an effort, but I understand that long distance relationships are hard."

"Not as hard as I've been making them," Sirius replied. "I know you love teaching, and I promise that I'll be more supportive of you."

Remus felt a weight lift off his shoulders at Sirius's words. It was a relief to hear that Sirius would be around more. "Will you stay?"

Sirius smirked. "There's no way I'd miss our first Christmas together." He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Remus. "I missed you," he whispered huskily, staring into Remus's green eyes. His gaze then traveled to his lover's lips. He leant forward, pressing his lips against Remus's and kissing him tenderly. After a moment, he pulled away.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Remus asked, his heart racing as it always did when Sirius kissed him.

"Sure," Sirius said. "We could sit in front of the fireplace?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." Remus smiled. "Missy!" he called out. Moments later, a house-elf appeared. "Could you bring us two hot chocolates, please?"

Missy nodded. "Right away, sir!" She disappeared, reappearing moments later with a tray of two hot chocolates and a platter of gingerbread cookies. "Enjoy." Missy gave a short nod and then disappeared.

"Those look good," Sirius commented. He picked up a mug of hot chocolate and grabbed a cookie before heading towards the sofa. He bit into the cookie, a moan escaping his lips. "I forgot how good these cookies were."

Remus chuckled, bringing his hot chocolate and the rest of the cookies over. "Do you remember the year James shoved a whole plateful into his mouth to impress Lily?"

Sirius burst out laughing. "She was so disgusted… He had crumbs everywhere!" They both smiled, momentarily reliving the memory.

"What do you think he'd say if he were here?" Remus asked, the thought having crossed his mind a multitude of times.

"I think he'd be proud of Harry," Sirius said, a forlorn expression on his face. "Why?"

"I meant about us," Remus clarified, his cheeks growing warm.

"Oh," Sirius replied, eyes widening slightly. He grinned moments later. "I'm sure he'd tell us that it was about time."

Remus chuckled. "You think so?" The image of James saying such a thing popped into his head.

"Yeah, I was randy for you during our sixth year," Sirius admitted.

Remus arched a brow. "I had no idea." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying the sweet taste. "You were always so involved with so many women."

Sirius flushed, averting his gaze as he fidgeted on the sofa. "Yes, well, I was a teenage boy! A lot of things have changed since then."

Remus smiled, watching Sirius from the corner of his eye. "Thanks for coming to see me. I wasn't expecting a surprise visit."

Sirius shrugged. "Like I said, I couldn't miss our first Christmas together. I got you a gift."

"And I got you something, too." Remus motioned to the small tree in the corner. "I was going to mail it to you tomorrow morning."

"We can open them together in the morning now." Sirius smiled. "After a long night of snuggling."

Remus flushed. "You're always teasing my enjoyment of snuggling."

"There's nothing wrong with a good snuggle," Sirius said, mischief in his eyes. "I just never pegged you as one."

Remus harrumphed, taking a few more sips of his hot chocolate. He ate a cookie, not noticing that Sirius was secretly waving his wand around.

"Remus," Sirius said quietly, reaching over and taking the mug out of Remus's hand. He placed their mugs on the floor, along with the cookies, before scooting closer to Remus on the sofa.

Feeling his heart race, Remus watched Sirius with anticipation. Sirius pointed upwards, causing Remus to look up quickly. A small "Oh," escaped his lips when he saw that boughs of mistletoe covered his ceiling. "Sirius, it's beautiful," he whispered in awe, his heart filling with emotion. He returned his gaze to Sirius, who launched himself at him.

The two fell back on the sofa, with Sirius hovering over him. "I love you, Remus," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sirius," Remus replied. "Just by being here, you've given me the greatest gift of all."

"Stop being cheesy and kiss me," Sirius said, a smirk on his face.

Remus flushed. "As you wish." He kissed Sirius, pouring all his love into the kiss.

 _Best Christmas ever_ , Remus thought to himself, tangling his hands into Sirius's hair. The first of many to come.


End file.
